Percy Jackson Related Drabbles and Such
by thewritersheart
Summary: Just a series of PJO/HOO drabbles and oneshots
1. It's Okay, I'm Right Here

**Title: It's Okay I'm Right Here**

 **Pairing: Percabeth**

 **Description - Annabeth has a nightmare of all the hard times and difficulties she had to go through. It's normal for demigods to have nightmares, sadly, and the only person she can think of to go to when she wakes up from one is her Seaweed Brain.**

* * *

The heat was unbearable. Annabeth's shirt was so sweaty it felt like a second skin- sticking to her back and clinging to her front. Her ankle was killing her and she didn't think she could last any longer. She looked left and right and gasped. She was surrounded.

By a horde of Cyclopse.

She cried out when the first one came charging at her, but her voice was empty. She could feeling herself yelling, shouting, screaming even, but she couldn't hear it. She was worried she had gone deaf, but hearing one of the Cyclospe roar at her denied that thought. She sobbed as she dodged to the right and ran for her life.

She didn't know how she gotten there, but one thing was for sure, she had to get out of there. Some monster, she couln't verify what it was for it came at her so fast, charged at her and she swiped her dagger at it, running there it's dusty remains. She cried out when she rolled her ankle and almost crashed to the ground.

That had hurt.

Relief flooded through her when she saw the precious archway ahead of her. The only thing that felt like a real home to her. Her first home.

Camp Half-Blood.

Once she passed through the barrier she'd be safe. She felt herself pass through the barrier, like a knife cutting through butter, and she fell onto the ground in a heep of panting breath and dripping sweat. She laughed in relief, but it came out as more insane than it did normal. She looked up and flinched when she saw a hand opened up in front of her face. She looked up and smiled.

Luke.

"Hey, Annie." He beamed. Only Luke was allowed to call her that, and it felt like music to her ears. She noticed that colors started to pop up in front of her eyes. Though they were dull and pale. That's funny, she had never noticed her vision was only black and white. Luke helped her up and patted her on the back. He chuckled softly and then all together froze. When Annabeth turned to look at him worried, she gasped and jumped back. He was glaring at her, and holding Backbiter. "C'mon, aren't you tired of our parents turning their backs on us? LET'S GIVE THEM WHAT THEY DESERVE!" He roared and behind her, Annabeth heard monsters roar in agreement, along with many other demigods.

This wasn't right.

She reached out to grab onto Luke, but instead of catching hold of his arm, she felt her hand snatch onto someone elses. In alarm her eyes widened and her pupils dialated. She was about to snatch her hand back when the person laughed. Their laugh was warm, comforting, and ridiculous. Annabeth felt her worries melt away and felt a smile spread across her lips. She looked up and her gray eyes met with bright seagreen.

"Hey there, Wise Girl." A sarcastic smirk, eyes twinkling in a mischievous way.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She retorted and bumped hips with the boy. She leaned up to kiss him, but suddenly he was gone.

She searched high and low. Checked everywhere, but he was gone. Gone. Just like that. She sobbed, and grew angry. Why? Why had he left her? She was about to give up when she saw him. Standing there, smiling at her.

That stupid smile.

She ran towards him. Forgetting about all the others around them. He ran towards her too. They hugged, and then Annabeth judoflipped him. She glared down at him, warned him to never disappear like that again, and then they were kissing.

And just like that they were falling.

Falling. Falling forever and ever.

She hugged Percy closer to her and buried her face in his tattered t-shirt. She whispered three special words, but she didn't know if they had fallen on deaf ears or if had heard her. Her world was full of violent bright colors and she was afraid. So very afraid. She could feel sweat pooling in her shirt and sliding down her back and legs. She could feel any hope left in her drift away.

They were just about to crash into the pitso Tartarus when-

" _NO!_ " She sat up so fast she fell out of her bed. Tangled in her covers and banging her head on the floor she screamed. " _PERCY!_ Percy!?" She felt the sobs rack her body and she grabbed her pillow that had fallen beside her head. She hugged it closely and buried her face letting it soak up the tears.

"Annabeth?" She heard one of her half-brothers, Sean, call out in worry. "Annabeth, did you have that nightmare again?" but his worried questions were ignored when Annabeth jumped to her feet.

" _Percy,_ " was her only answer to the younger demigod's question. She stumbled out of her cabin and practically ran to the cabin across from the Athena Cabin. "Percy!" She shouted in a whispered voice and burst through the door.

"HUH!?" The boy shot up, hitting his head on the ceiling and fell to the floor. He groaned loudly in pain and jumped to his feet. His hand digging in his pocket for Riptide. He had almost uncapped it when he saw Annabeth standing in the doorway looking at him with a terrified expression.

She had had the nightmare again. The nightmare of all she had been through.

"C'mere," He whispered and opened his arms, letting Riptide clatter onto the ground. It would return to his pocket anyway, it always did. Annabeth ran forward and fell in his arms. She sobbed into his shirt, and Percy felt tears come to his eyes too. It had been terrifying. Walking through Tartarus, trying to find their way out through the Doors of Death. "It's over. It's all over. We're here at camp. We won. Gaea was defeated. Leo and Calypso made it back. I'm here, you're here. We're safe." Percy whispered into her hair, but still she cried.

"I hate it, these nightmares." Annabeth mumbled and Percy couldn't help but chuckle sadly. He hated it too, but sadly being a demigod dreams and nightmares were part of the deal that they never agreed to. She latched onto him tightly, and Percy held her close as well.

He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed the middle of her back. He cupped his hand under her chin, tilting her head back so she could look at him. "Look, I'm right here. I'm not disappearing again." He smirked. He brushed her tears away with his thumb and held her cheek. His heart skipped a beat when she leaned into his touch. He kissed her and made her worries go away. He kissed her and made her feel safe.

He kissed her and made everything perfect.

* * *

 **This was my first time writing Percabeth! I loved how it turned out tbh! you know... I've noticed I really like the whole 'I had a nightmare and now I really need comfort from you' prompt thing. -shrug- it suits any paring! I love writing it :)**

 **Leave a review if you'd like!**

 **Until next time~ :)**


	2. I'm Back

**Title: I'm Back**

 **Description: Percy comes home and Sally gives him a lot more than just a hug and some blue cookies to come back to.**

* * *

Sally Jackson had been watching TV when she heard it. The knock at the door. At first her heart soared and started beating a mile a minute.

Percy. Her Percy was back.

But then, she remembered it's probably just Paul. Or... Poseidon, telling her that their son is fine. She sighed as she got to her feet and shuffled towards the apartment door. Creaking it open and letting Paul inside.

He didn't ask if Percy still wasn't back, because he knew. He knew the answer to that question just from the look on her face. Sally bit her lip and accepted the hug he gave her, and then she showed him to the livingroom. Offering him some blue cookies from her recent batch.

She had been baking them everyday since Percy left. She'd started dyeing almost all of her foods blue when he had mysteriously disappeared.

She still remembered the day when she had gotten the phone call from Camp Half-Blood.

"Your son Percy Jackson has gone missing, we are doing everything we can to find him, please, do not worry."

How could someone so foolishly tell a mother not to worry about her missing child? Of course she was going to worry! She even got a few white hairs from the stress it gave her.

She wanted her baby back.

She took a sheet of finished cookies and set it on the table. She sat down in the chair and took the ovenmitts off. She held her forehead in her hands, closed her eyes, and her shoulders shook as she began to cry.

Her hair was falling out of the loose ponytail, but she didn't care. She watched as her tears fell onto the table and rolled off the edge, splotching onto her jeans. She quietly gasped for breaths and brought her hand to mouth, biting down on her knuckles.

It hurt, oh her heart hurt so terribly.

She looked over at the phone sitting on the kitchen counter and stood up. She was grasping it in her hand within seconds. She tapped the 'Listen to Save Voicemails' button and sat down in the same chair, gasping when she heard his voice.

Percy's voice. Her son's voice.

She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair as she listened to it, again and again and again. She missed her baby so much. Where had he gone? Was he okay? What was he doing? Was he fighting any monsters? Oh, gods, what if monsters had captured him?

She let loose a sob when the voicemail beeped off and she met eyes with Paul. Her lower lip trembled and he came over, wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

She had cried everyday so far. She had stopped counting days and months after he had been gone for two months. It was much too painful to keep count. It only reminded her how much she loved him, missed him, wished she could see him.

Poseidon had been so helpful. Coming to her when she had begun to stress and panic. He told her that Percy was fine, he was able to supply the full details, but knowing that their child was alive... was enough for Sally.

After her teary episode, Sally stood up and began to clean up the kitchen. It was dark out by now, and Paul decided it was time he head home. He said farewell, kissed her on the cheek, and left.

Alone, completely alone, Sally focused on cleaning. If Percy were to come home today, she didn't want him coming home to a mess. Though, the house was perfectly clean, she managed to find things to straighten up. A good distraction so she wouldn't break down again.

Someone knocked on the door, probably Paul. He always did forget his phone.

Sally trudged to the door and swung it open. "Your phone is-

She didn't finish her sentence. Her tired blue eyes met with bright seagreen eyes. Her hand darted up to her mouth and her eyes widened. Words were nonexistent in her mind, the only sounds she made were gasps and squeaks.

"..Hey, Mom... I'm back." Percy Jackson, her son, her little baby boy. Perseus Jackson.

"OH! PERCY!" Sally cried out and tackled him with a hug. She held him so tight she knew he probably couldn't breathe, so she loosened it, only a little. She buried her face in his way-too-long shaggy hair, and sobbed. Her shoulders shook as she cried out her relief.

She felt Percy shake against her and felt her sleeve warm up and dampen from his tears. He held her tight against him too and her voice cracked.

"I was so worried! I missed you and I was just... so WORRIED!" Sally cried. She pulled back and cupped his chin in her hand. Seeing tears trail down her face, a smile grew on her lips. "Silly, you're not supposed to be the one crying..." She trailed off and held his cheeks in her hands, rubbing his tears away with her thumbs. She pressed kisses to his cheeks, nose, forehead, hair, and cheeks again. Oh, she had missed him so much.

Gasping she ran into the kitchen. "I-I baked cookies! Blue chocolate chip! Your favorite! Oh, and your room is clean too. There's... mint chocolate chip icecream in the freezer, I know you love that flavor. A-and!-

"Mom..." She whirled around to look at Percy and her heart stopped when she saw the horrified look in his eyes. She walked over to him and guided him inside, shutting the door behind him and looked at him worriedly. "No, no, oh my gods. I'm so sorry. You... This is just like Luke's mom. I... you..." Percy's eyes filled with tears immediately and he latched himself onto her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered and clutched wads of fabric from her shirt.

"It's okay, baby. Ssshh." Sally ran her fingers through his hair and patted his back, gesturing him to look up at her. When he didn't she called, "Percy, look at me, I want to see your face." He looked at her and she smiled gently. "There must be a good reason for this, sit down, tell me, and I'm sure I'll understand. You went missing! For goodness sake, you're a demigod! ANYTHING, literally, anything could have happened! You could have turned into a hamster again, or... or... oh, I don't know, but I'm sure it's insane, because that's exactly what life as a demigod is, isn't it?"

Percy laughed and she closed her eyes. She had missed the golden sound of his laugh. She had missed his smile, his laugh, his frown, she had just missed her son so much.

"Well, it's a long story." Percy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, good! Because we have all night long! Friday night, and I don't have work, you don't have school, and we can snack on blue cookies and coke too!"

"Wait, you have blue coke?"

"Well, I had to welcome my baby home with a big bang didn't I?"

"Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Percy."

* * *

 **I was inspired by artist flockeinc on tumblr. She made this drawing of Sally listening to the voicemail Percy had left for her and this happened. I loved writing it. I feel like we need more Sally/Percy tbh. There isn't enough of it. I was very upset when there wasn't any in BoO :/ it was a great series though. PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE ALL GROWN UP ;A;**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, leave a review if you'd like :)**

 **Until next time~ :)**


End file.
